1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio output device, and particularly to an audio output device adapted for matching with consuming electronics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid widespread use of the INTERNET, MP 3 (MPEG-1 Audio Layer-3) becomes the most prevalent music format. Basically, the main advantage is the size of audio files compressed in MP 3 format. There aren't many other formats currently available that can reduce file sizes to the same extent as MP3 while keeping fairly good sound quality. Secondly, MP3 files are downloadable directly from the website. Accordingly, the MP 3 player is widely prevalent among the youngster because of its small size, good quality, and multi-functions. Usually, the MP 3 player includes an audio jack mating with an earphone and a data-transmitting port according to USB (Universal Serial Bus) standard connecting with a complementary connector of a computer.
As a standard input/output port, USB port is widely used in many kinds of electrical devices. A USB connector commonly comprises an insulative housing defining a tongue board and a plurality of terminals. A number of receiving passageways defined in the insulative housing extend to the tongue board, and the terminals lie in the receiving passageways.
To meet with more demands, for instance, two lovers will share the same MP 3 player in some instance. Accordingly, an additional audio jack is required on the basis of the present MP 3 player, thus, the additional audio jack will increase the size of the MP 3 player and complex the structure of the MP 3 player which goes against the trend of miniaturization. Hence, an improved audio device is desired to overcome the disadvantages mentioned-above.